1. Area of the Invention
The present invention is related to how to treat mites material derived from Swinglea glutinosa leaves and a preparation made of the material derived from Swinglea glutinosa leaves and avermectins. The extract is described by preceding pending unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/466,801.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mite pests affect a range of agronomic, vegetable and fruit cultivations causing great losses. Avermectin mixes, such as abamectin have been use to control mites. Because, resistance by mites to avermectins is common, increasingly high doses are being used to control these acari. In addition, in order to combat resistance, avermectins are used in combination with synthetic pesticides, e.g., pyrethroids.
Unfortunately, there is no description in the prior art of a natural derived compound that can be used in a mix with avermectins to diminish resistance by mites to avermectins, or to avoid using synthetic pyrethroids. The Invention of the present Application overcomes these prior art limitations.